Conquest Capped
by GreenWill
Summary: It all begins with a Night Elf Druid (Goldenleaf) and a Gnome Rogue (Learen) whom protect their beloved new home Stormwind from petty Horde attacks. It all changes when the two decide to take fight to the Horde and their homes while accidentally forming the most demented PvP team Azeroth has ever seen.


Prolouge

The fire within Lion's Pride Inn ignited brightly within the main room as travelers, bartenders, and even citizens shared stories amongst each other. There were two travelers that looked distinctively different, however. One was a menacing looking dark haired and bearded Gnome, with double chainsaw blades. He was dressed fully in blue leather and mechanized goggles. The other, a tall male Night Elf Druid with green hair. He sported a black and green gladiator set, with the touch of the green eyeglass on his right eye. If one asked, he quite fancied his monoclonal.

The two travelers were sitting at a table of their own near a corner of the Inn. The Gnome on the table eating a piece of turkey. Which was way to big for his size. The Druid relaxed in his chair, one arm behind him, with the other holding a green Brewfest mug, was half-asleep.

As the sounds of the Inn echoed, the interior a group of Stormwind guards entered, moving straight to the bartender in a hurried rush.

"Well, what might I do for you, this fine day men." The Bartender finishing washing a mug and setting it right side up on the polished bar.

The guard up front surveyed the inn around him only for a second "We might need a militia, we have reports of some horde spies near Eastvale Logging Camp carelessly taking out our men."

"I hardly know any of the men in here enough to tell you who the fighters are. However, I would take a guess not even a quarter of these men know how to toss insults, let alone fight." The bartender scoffed with a rough shake of his head.

The Guard to the right of the leading officer, nudged his superior. He pointed in the direction of the Night Elf and Gnome. It was clear the two were not the typical working class that frequented the establishment. This was hinted from the Gladiator gear the Night Elf was sporting, and made clear by the wicked look of the Gnome's chainsaw daggers.

"Well, we will take what we can." The officer sighed. Wondering if they could even control men like these. Steeling his resolve, the Officer closed in on the table.

The Gnome's goggled eyes angered, as he noticed the intrusion. "No." Came his immediate reply. Harsh and curt, with intensity that caused the lead Guard to wish he could turn and leave.

The officer pulled his sword, as did the others, a safety precaution? Not typically used in these parts, but something about the little fellow had caused them all to act in unison. "I didn't think I gave you a choi-"

The Night Elf interrupted "Pardon him, he's had a little too much to drink these past couple hours. Anyway, you can continue, good sir. I am of interest as to why you would want to approach someone like us."

The officer sheathed his blade, and motioned for his men to do that same. "We need some militia to fight of the spies, and it looks like you two are our only option open to us at this time."

"Where are Stormwind's troops in their hour of need? The Night Elf sipped from his Brewfest mug. A look of question passing his features.

"Most have gone to the forsaken Dark Portal and on to Dreanor. The others were sent to defend the Royals, as well as the King and Prince during this uncertain times." The officer took a deep fortifying breath. "Now, we need an urgent Militia, of all the men we can get to change the tide of battle at the Eastvale Logging Camp from these Horde invaders!"

The Night Elf smirked in most wicked fashion. "Well, you're certainly in luck then." The Night Elf took a second to grab a Gold Medallion, and tossed it to the Officer.

The officer inspected it carefully, as he turned it in his shaking hands.

"That is the Medal, the Alliance awarded to me, for my actions during the battle of Alterac Valley. There I witnessed the deaths, that numbered in the hundreds, of my fellow comrades and mortal enemies." The Druid then gave a moment of silence.

"Hee hee, I love gruesome war stories with a passion." The Gnome said under his breath. The hazed eyes took on a brighter glow.

"I don't expect much, but would you mind giving some exchange of gold for this task?" The Night Elf opened his hands and slipped it forward. It was not a question. It was a demand, and well they all knew it.

The officer rolled his eyes, and dug into his own pocket. "Fine, you guys better be worth it." As the officer gave the gold to the Night Elf, the Druid frowned and looked back up expectantly. "What you want more?"

"I am not the one begging for a militia here. Don't be stingy, man. Pay up."

The officer paled and turned back to his men. "You heard the man. What do you have? And stop giving me that look. The Royal Treasury will reimburse ever copper." Taking what was offered and plopping half of it into the greedy Night Elf's hand. He shifted to give some to the Gnome as well, half expecting more of the same.

The Gnome growled with gritting teeth. "Ha! You think you can buy me!? Only if you were worthy enough to lick my rabbit's pellets! "

The officer backed away. Startled beyond words. He lifted his confused eyes back to the Night Elf awaiting a reply that actually made sense.

"Yeah, He's so defiant towards all forms of society, sad really" The Night Elf counted his coin before dropping into a bulging purse. Clearly, the Night Elf was already rolling in the bank and had no need of the coin he had just squeezed out of Stormwind's finest. "Just pretend he's not there. and your life will be a lot easier. That's what I do when he gets like this."

The officer shook his head at the blight of what they called a Gnome. "By the way, I didn't catch your names."

The Gnome was starting the gas on his blades at the same time the Druid got up. "Us? No one really. I'm Goldenleaf of Stormwind, and my ally here is Learen of the SI:7, elite division and terror of Mathias Shaw."

Learen hugged his Dark Chainsaw Blade, as it purred into a noisy gas splatter machine. "Hear that Luci? Golden, yet again, dares to say my name in public. One of these days Night Elf..." The sound of the chainsaw revved with a promise of malice.

Goldenleaf smiled, seemingly unconcerned at Learen's open threat of physical violence. Better termed murderous threat. Then turned to the awaiting officer. "Lead on, Learen has little to no patience, and there are some unfortunate Horde eager for our introductions."

(Author note: Oh, looks like Learen is gonna slice and dice on some horde, poor fellas. Hope ya enjoyed this first post of my first story :). Also was edited by Amcm74.)


End file.
